Changes
by motown lady
Summary: Lee and Amanda have different ideas when it comes to their new relationship as an engaged couple. Set after "Nightcrawler." AU and off canon.
1. Chapter 1

Changes

Chapter 1

It was the day after Lee had given her the engagement ring and Amanda woke feeling happier than she had in a long time!

She wistfully looked at her left hand wishing she had it on right now but with everything that had happened with her kidnapping and their careers she and Lee realized they had a lot more talking to do regarding their future which would include her family, of course.

They had decided to keep the ring at his place for now since they also hadn't told anyone at work of their relationship.

Considering what transpired with Kai, they knew going slow was best at this point. The people at work would be happy for them, but their partnership could be at risk.

There was so much to think about these days and how to make everything go smoothly but in the Agency world, that could be tricky.

Amanda was still lost in thought when there was a knock at her bedroom door.

It was Dotty querying, "Amanda? Are you going to work today? The boys have already gotten the bus for school."

Amanda looked at the time on her clock radio and jumped up!

She answered distractedly, "Y-Yes, Mother! I just woke up late. I'll be down shortly to get some coffee."

She hurried getting her clothes together and went to shower commenting with frustration, "Shoot! Is this what love does to people? Why can't it ever be simple?"

Meanwhile Lee was just getting in to work when Billy asked him irritatedly, "Where's your partner? She usually beats you in here by half an hour."

Lee shrugged stating with a smile, "You know how it is with her family routine. She'll be here. Relax, will ya?"

Billy narrowing his eyes at Lee remarked testily, "I'll relax when you start handing in your reports on time and not having her do them for you. Get going!"

Lee shook his head as he headed for the elevator thinking, Wow! What crawled up his butt today?

As he got inside the elevator he couldn't help but smile, not caring in the least that Billy just chewed him out.

All he could think about was the woman he was finally going to settle down with!

He'd gotten up that morning feeling on top of the world and couldn't help humming as he went about his morning routine before leaving for work.

He never felt like this with anyone else. For a steadfast loner like he'd been all these years, it was amazing to him when he started to think along these lines that he even wanted to go down this road...

Later as Amanda was leaving for work Dotty stopped her from pulling out by handing her a list stating, "Wait, Honey! Could you stop by the market on your way home tonight? I forgot to tell you I'm going with Edna Gilstrap to Roanoke and won't be back until late and I wanted to make the casserole for tomorrow's dinner in the morning. Do you mind awfully?"

Amanda shrugged and taking the list answered, "No problem, Mother. Now, the boys are getting a ride home from ball practice with Mrs. Barton, aren't they?"

It dawned on Dotty that she'd forgotten to ask the woman beforehand and thinking quickly remarked, "Yes, Dear. Don't worry. I'll have her drop them off at the Lombardo's and they can stay put until you get home, all right?"

Amanda nodded looking at her watch and sighed, "Okay. Well, now I'm late. I've gotta get going. Have a good time and I'll see you tonight, Mother."

They hugged and Dotty gave a slight wave as Amanda left and then turning quickly toward the house hurried in to make the phone call.

She shook her head as she dialed thinking, What's with my head today?!

As Mrs. Barton answered Dotty replied, "Hi, it's Dotty. Listen, would you be able to to take the boys home with you and drop them at the Lombardo's after their practice today? I'm sorry I didn't ask sooner but I'm going to Roanoke and Amanda's working, so..."

Dotty sighed as Mrs. Barton explained that Billy had the flu so she wouldn't be heading out that day and answered softly, "Oh, that's too bad. Tell him we hope he feels better soon. Thank you, anyway. Bye, bye."

Hanging up Dotty commented, "Darn it!"

She looked at the clock on the oven and shook her head responding, "Oh, I hope she's home..."

Running next door she found Mrs. Lombardo in the driveway loading up her trunk with luggage and asked, "Hi... Um, are you going away?"

Mrs. Lombardo nodded answering, "Hi, Dotty. Yeah, we're heading to Florida for a few days. In fact, I was going to ask you if you wouldn't mind bringing in our mail and papers while we're gone?"

Dotty's heart sank as she slowly nodded and then commented, "Oh, of course not. Be glad to. Have a good trip."

Mrs. Lombardo nodded and stated handing her the keys, "Thanks so much. You can just leave everything on the kitchen table, okay?"

Mr. Lombardo came out of their house just then greeting Dotty and replying, "C'mon, Honey. We gotta make our plane at Dulles. You all set?"

The woman nodded and answered, "Just waiting for you. Let's go."

As they pulled out Dotty headed back to the house responding, "Strike two... Now what?"

As she got in the door, the phone rang.

Maybe it was Amanda...

But when she answered, it was Justin's mother.

The woman commented, "Hi, Dotty. Listen, I was wondering if the boys would like to join us for dinner tonight? I know they have practice but I would be glad to pick them up afterward and bring them home after dinner to save you the trip?"

Dotty brightened considerably and nodded answering, "Oh, thank you! That would be great! Amanda...I'm not sure when she'll be home and I'm going to Roanoke with Edna, so I won't be back until late. You don't know how much I appreciate this! Thank you again! Bye, bye!"

Hanging up she then called IFF hoping she could give Amanda the message before leaving the house.

The operator answered and Dotty asked for Amanda, but was told she was sent out on location for the rest of the day but could give her a message.

Dotty gave her the message about the boys pick up and thanking the operator, hung up relieved how this worked out!

She then thought, I'd better leave a note for her in case she doesn't get the message at work.

The doorbell then rang and Dotty let Edna in responding quickly heading back upstairs, "I'll be right down. Help yourself to some coffee while I get ready. It's been a morning, let me tell you..."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Changes

Chapter 2

Lee had just entered the "Q" Bureau when the phone rang from Amanda's desk.

Answering he stated, "Hello?"

The caller remarked, "Yes, I'm looking for Amanda King? This is Mrs. Dennis, the vice principal from the Arlington Heights Middle School."

Lee commented, "Well Mrs. Dennis, she's still out on location. I'm her coworker, Lee Stetson. I'm expecting her within the next hour or so. Is there anything I can do for you?"

Alma Dennis sighed and replied, "Well, the boys practice was cancelled and the ride they were expecting didn't show. I was hoping either their mother or grandmother would be able to pick them up but there's no answer at their house."

Lee nodded and thinking quickly answered, "Well, I'm heading out that way shortly. Perhaps I could pick them up and get them home myself? It's no trouble, really."

Alma Dennis hesitantly responded, "I understand that you work with Mrs. King Sir... But I really don't think..."

Lee nodded in understanding and replied, "I get it. I'm not on the Emergency contact list there but I assure you, it will be fine with her. All right?"

Alma Dennis thought carefully for a moment but then having no other choice answered slowly, "All right. I'll tell the boys you're on your way, and thank you."

Lee smiled remarking, "You're welcome, Mrs. Dennis. Goodbye."

Hanging up, he felt sure he was doing the right thing.

Dialing Billy's extension next he asked, "Any word from Francine and Amanda yet? Are they still at the art museum?"

Billy nodded answering, "Yes. Why? Is there a problem?"

Lee shook his head commenting, "No, but I just got a call...Rather, Amanda did from the boys school saying their ride didn't show up. There was no answer at Amanda's house-I guess her mom is out and since Amanda's still out I volunteered to get them. Would you get word to Amanda that I will take them home and stay until she gets there?"

Billy shrugged stating, "Okay. I'm sure she'll appreciate it."

Later that day as Francine and Amanda were driving back to the Agency Francine checked messages on her car phone and told Amanda as she hung up, "There was a message for you from the school. The boys ride didn't show and they couldn't reach your mom, so Lee went to get them and is going to hang out at the house until you get home."

Amanda was thrown by this news but covered by stating, "Oh, that's-that's fine."

Noting Amanda's expression she shrugged commenting, "He probably thought it'd be okay since he's already met your mom, right?"

Amanda nodded lightly answering, "Yeah, I guess. It's just that um, they've never met him and he's not used to being around kids so..."

Francine chuckled responding, "Oh, c'mon! They aren't babies any more and Lee's a great guy. They'll do fine."

Amanda shrugged stating, "If you say so..."

They got back to the Agency and Francine remarked getting out of the car, "Look, I'll fill Billy in on the museum stuff and you head home. I'm sure everything is fine but knowing you as I do, you won't believe it until you're able to see for yourself. Am I right?"

Amanda sighed and commented, "I'm sorry, Francine. But I really would feel better doing that. I'll see you in the morning..."

Francine shook her head as she watched Amanda get into her car and drive off. She thought, What does she think is gonna happen? Lee's a capable adult. The most that's probably going on is that they're skipping homework and watching TV. She's gotta stop being so paranoid.

While Amanda remembered to go to the grocery store before heading home the boys and Lee were looking at the now broken lamp in the family room!

Lee asked, "All right. Let's go over this again. I went out to my car for one minute? How did this happen and how will you explain this to your mom?"

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Changes

Chapter 3

Lee was having a talk with Amanda's boys about the lamp in the family room that had just been broken while he went to his car for a moment.

He couldn't believe he didn't foresee this happening!

Without knowing them all that well to begin with, Lee knew from Amanda's description of them that they were basically good kids but they understood the ground rules she set for them anyway...Or were supposed to!

As they sat on the couch Lee stood in front of them asking, "Okay. Which one of you wants to tell me exactly what happened here?"

Phillip and Jamie looked at one another and as Jamie shook his head Phillip answered, "Well...we were talking about the football game we saw a few weeks ago and the spiral move one of the players made to get a touchdown...It was awsome! So, I challenged Jamie here to try it. Only he missed me by a mile and the ball hit the lamp instead. We're sorry, Mr. Stetson. We got our homework done and were just goofing around. Think Mom will be mad?"

Lee sighed replying, "That depends."

Jamie queried, "On what?"

Lee remarked, "On how fast you guys can clean this up before she gets-"

Just then they heard a car pulling into the driveway and Lee shook his head commenting, "Oh, boy! Looks like you fellas have some 'splainin' to do..."

Phillip made a face and asked, "Huh?"

Jamie rolled his eyes answering, "The "I Love Lucy" show. Remember? That guy Ricky was always saying that to Lucy?"

Phillip sighed responding, "Oh, yeah...Hey! I know! We can get some glue someplace here and glue the thing back together!"

Jamie nodded in excited agreement replying, "Yeah! She should like that we're trying to fix stuff instead of her having to buy a new lamp! Thanks, Mr. Stetson!"

Before Lee could stop them the boys quickly gathered up the mess and headed out to the patio with the lamp and glue that Phillip found!

Sighing Lee went out to greet Amanda and queried lightly, "Hi. Can I help you with the groceries here?"

Amanda nodded and then commented, "Yeah, but I was hoping that the boys could. Where are they?"

Lee stated quickly, "Uh, out back...Here, let me take that and let's go inside..."

Grabbing a bag from her while she held the other one he kissed her cheek remarking, "So. How did it go at the museum?"

Amanda sensed Lee was hiding something as they entered the house and she responded, "Fine. When Francine gave me your message she told me she'd debrief Billy so I could check on things here."

Giving her fiance' a curious look she queried, "Everything's all right, isn't it?"

Lee swallowed and commented, "Sure! Couldn't be better..."

As she got to the kitchen out of the corner of her eye she noticed the missing lamp in the family room and putting the bag down on the kitchen counter she called out, "Boys! I'm home! Please come in and help me put these groceries away!"

She then heard from Phillip who answered, "Uh...We're working on something, Mom! We'll be in soon, okay?"

Amanda looking at Lee shook her head and sighed replying, "No, Phillip! Right now, Young Man! And bring your partner in crime with you!"

The boys came in slowly looking defeated and Lee helplessly shrugged at them as if to say, I tried, Fellas!

Amanda seeing the guilty look on all three faces answered to her sons, "Okay. Thank Mr. Stetson for getting you home and start putting all these groceries away, will you?"

The boys nodded and she then asked Lee, "Could I see you outside for a minute, please?"

As they headed out the patio door Lee groaned inwardly thinking, All I wanted to do was something nice. Why does it feel like I'm going to be lectured here?! Jeez!

When Lee followed Amanda outside he shut the door but the kitchen window was already slightly opened so the boys tried being quiet in order to eavesdrop on their conversation!

Amanda sighed and commented, "Okay, so what happened with the lamp? I know that those boys know not to play sports in the house...Let me guess. The lamp was broken already when I pulled in and the boys wanted to try to glue it back together like on "The Brady Bunch"?

Lee shook his head answering, "Uh, I'm not following. Was that a movie or TV show?"

Amanda was dumbfounded and remarked rolling her eyes at him, "Oh, c'mon! It was on TV! You're just as old as I am, MIster! Don't tell me you never watched it?!"

Lee trying not to lose patience with her shook his head at her responding, "Sorry, but I don't remember it. Refresh my memory. What did they do to their lamp?"

Amanda shook her head stating, "It was a vase and one of the boys broke it but he didn't admit it until the end of the episode...Look, the point is this. If we're going to get-"

Just then a plane flew over the house annoying the boys because they didn't hear the rest of the conversation!

As the plane left the area finally Lee and Amanda came back into the house and Amanda commented, "Okay, Fellas. Let's sit down and you can explain what happened to the lamp, all right?"

They sat with Amanda on the couch as Lee sat in the wing chair.

Phillip answered, "It was a football throw we tried like in that game a few weeks ago? I threw to Jamie, but he missed and the lamp got toasted...We're sorry, Mom. We won't do this again."

Amanda scoffed replying sternly, "You're darn right you won't do it again! You know better than this, Guys!"

When the boys guiltily nodded Amanda sighed and commented, "Okay. Accidents happen, but you're still gonna have to be punished here. Now...Two weeks. No TV, no video games. And where is the football in question?"

Jamie reached down and pulled it out from underneath the couch handing it to his mother.

Amanda shook her head as she took it from Jamie and looking in Lee's direction asked, "And I suppose you weren't in the room when this happened?"

Lee clearing his throat as the boys eyed him answered softly, "Uh, no. I had to call Billy about something..."

Sighing he remarked glancing at the boys, "I did tell them I'd be back in a minute. They were doing their homework then, anyway."

Amanda nodded knowing he meant he'd made the call from his car phone and getting up went to the kitchen counter to see if Dotty had left a note.

Finding one it said:

"Dear Amanda,

Billy had the flu, so his mother isn't picking the boys up today, but Justin's mother is and asked if they wanted to have dinner with them. I told them that would be fine. See you later. Love, Mother."

Lee concerned queried, "What is it?"

Amanda shrugged answering, "Oh, Mother left a note. But I didn't know about Justin's mother supposedly picking them up. Francine just said the ride didn't show-"

The phone rang then interrupting her.

Amanda picked it up answering, "Hello?"

It was Justin's mother replying, "Oh, Amanda! I'm so sorry about not getting the boys! Were they able to get home all right? I just feel terrible!"

Amanda smiled eyeing Lee and nodded stating, "They're fine. I had a friend from work pick them up but they appreciated the invitation anyway. Thank you so much!"

The woman commented, "I wouldn't have forgotten them. Honestly, Amanda. But my in-laws arrived unexpectedly and well...you know how things just happen."

Amanda nodded and responded with a light laugh, "Oh, I sure do! Well, I won't keep you from your family. Take care and we'll see you soon, all right? Bye, bye."

As Amanda hung up she noticed Lee's expression and asked quizzically, "Hey...Something wrong?"

Lee realized Amanda was looking at him worriedly and shrugged commenting, "N-No. I'm fine."

Looking at his watch he got up from the wing chair and replied quietly, "Um...I'm gonna get going. See you tomorrow at work."

Looking at the boys he half smiled answering, "Nice to meet you, Boys. See you around sometime."

Phillip and Jamie nodded and remarked together, "You, too! Thanks, Mr. Stetson."

Amanda sensing something was off with Lee as he walked out the front door and queried to the boys, "Would you check the freezer please and pull out the pork chops? I think we'll have those tonight...Oh, and the frozen carrots as well. I'll be right back."

She closed the front door as she went outside and saw Lee at the curb in his car just sitting there brooding.

Swallowing hard Amanda knew that meant he was bothered by something.

Going to the curb, she knocked gently on the passenger door.

Lee lowered the window responding, "I'll be gone in a minute. I'm just...thinking about things."

Amanda sighed and asked, "Can I join you?"

Lee shrugged and opened the passenger door for her.

Getting in Amanda closed the door and putting up the window she stated, "Okay. I'm sorry I didn't thank you for getting the boys today. But when I found out you were the pick up for them it threw me just a bit. I mean, this isn't the way I thought you'd meet them for the first time."

Shaking his head Lee answered quietly, "Yeah, well. Nothing here is the way it should be with us right now and it's my fault-"

Amanda gasped querying, "How in the world do you figure that?"

Lee stated with a groan and chuckled lightly, "Because I pulled you into this life of espionage and you woulda been better off staying safe without me around. I mean, look. We have to hide what we are to each other now and then Birol kidnaps you. And I couldn't help myself when I went to see your mom for the first time at that point...Something inside told me I had to, you know?"

Amanda swallowed and nodded rubbing his shoulder as she responded softly, "Yeah, I know. Okay. So nothing right now is conventional with us. But it's gonna work out."

Cupping his chin and turning his face to her she commented, "You know how I know that? Because of your actions today, Sweetheart. It told me that no matter what, you'd be there for us and I love you for that."

They shared a tender kiss and Lee pulled back replying, "Thanks, Honey. I love you, too. I was just feeling a little insecure here. And I'm sorry I didn't get to contact you beforehand but Billy said he'd let you know, anyway..."

Amanda noticed Lee's eyes focusing on something and she asked, "The boys are watching us from the window and have been, right?"

Lee was amazed and shook his head commenting, "How did you-"

Amanda smiled and shrugged remarking, "I'm a mother. I have two eyes behind my head. I know all and see all."

Lee laughed and responded, "Oh, yeah? Well, watch this..."

Lee looking in the boys direction gave a wink and as Amanda turned, the boys immediately left the window!

Amanda and Lee shared a laugh then with Amanda stating, "Well, that was fun. But I'd better go in...So, are we all right now?"

Lee sighed and nodded replying, "Yeah. We're good. So, see you tomorrow?"

Amanda kissed his cheek answering, "Can't wait. Bye."

She got out of the car and as he pulled away she gave a wave and went into the house.

This would get easier for them somehow...

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Changes

Chapter 4

Lee woke the next morning feeling disconcerted.

After the dream he'd just had it only added to his insecurities about his future with Amanda and her family!

Something had been gnawing at him since Joe King came back from Africa.

Lee and Amanda had helped him through the Estoccia case but that was before Lee revealed his feelings for her which he still regretted taking so long to do.

Getting ready for work he decided to just talk it over with her and see if his dream had any merit...

Meanwhile Amanda went about her routine getting the boys up and ready for school, having some troubling thoughts of her own.

Joe had called last night to ask if they could have lunch and talk. That there was something on his mind.

He didn't get into specifics, but she told him she'd check her schedule and let him know.

She was sure he'd gotten the message when after the Estoccia case he'd asked her if they could get back together and she said no, that she wanted to go forward.

Maybe he'd decided to return to Africa because he liked it better there and he wouldn't have to pretend to like being with his sons.

But as Amanda watched Phillip and Jamie eating their breakfast now, she shook her head and thought, Don't be ridiculous! The best thing to come out of their union were these two wonderful gifts they'd been given!

No! That wasn't it at all and she felt ashamed to even have that thought in her head.

Still mulling over things she didn't hear when Phillip asked, "So what about him, Mom?"

Amanda realized then that her son had spoken to her and she queried, "What about who, Sweetheart?"

Phillip stated, "Mr. Stetson. You like him, don't you?"

Dotty had come downstairs commenting, "I was wondering the same thing myself. He seemed to be a good man with very fine qualities, much like your daddy when he came over recently."

Amanda sighed knowing her mother wouldn't let the subject drop and answered, "I never said he wasn't. We work together and we're friends but yesterday, I got held up with something and-and he was just doing me a favor, okay?"

Then going to the table she sat down and remarked softly to her boys, "Now, Fellas. You know I wouldn't change things here without giving it some serious thought and then talking to you about it, right? Because you both are my top priorities. And I'm glad you like him but it's okay if you have doubts about anything. That's why we have our family meetings, huh? To work out all this stuff."

Just then there was a honk and the boys jumped up to get their books and ran out yelling, "Bye, Mom! Bye, Grandma!"

With a slam of the front door, the house was once again quiet.

Dotty poured her coffee and responded to her daughter, "You know, I wouldn't mind either if you wanted to have him over for dinner sometime."

Amanda bringing the boys cereal bowls to the sink to wash them out shrugged at her mother and asked, "Meaning what?"

Dotty came over to her and cupping her face stated gently, "Meaning I saw this same look come over your face once before, Darling. When you first talked about Joe King...All I'm saying is that you can't fool me when it comes to love. I know it's happened to you again and the boys will pick up on it, too. If you're really sure about him, then tell him and then talk to us. Trust me... We will love him because you do, all right?"

Kissing her she answered, "Have a good day, Dear."

With that, Dotty took her coffee and went upstairs.

Amanda shook her head and thought, Wow... I guess Lee and I should talk about this more.

As if on cue, the phone rang.

She picked up replying, "Hello?"

It was Lee sounding like he was on his car phone.

He stated, "Hi, Beautiful! You going in shortly?"

Amanda sighed responding softly, "Yeah. I just have a few things to pick up here and I'll be there. Um... Can we talk, though? There's something I want to discuss and it's pretty important."

Lee shook his head answering, " I'm sorry. It'll have to wait until lunch, I'm afraid. Billy wants me to meet him at the State Department and then Smyth has us for the rest of the morning. Want to meet at Spencer's for lunch, say 1:00? I'll make the reservation for us, unless you want to eat somewhere else?"

Amanda shrugged lightly remarking, "N-No, Spencer's is fine. So I guess I'll see you then."

Lee replied huskily, "Hey...I love you."

Amanda answered swallowing, "I-I love you, too. Bye."

As they hung up Lee was beginning to get the feeling that his dream was becoming real.

Amanda didn't sound very enthused about lunch. Something was definitely off with her today.

Looking at his watch he knew he'd have to think about it later as he would be late meeting Billy...

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Changes

Chapter 5

Amanda arrived at Spencer's a few minutes before 1:00, noting that Lee wasn't there yet.

The hostess asked if she had a reservation and Amanda gave Lee's name.

She was then taken to a table in the back of the room which was more secluded than the rest of the area.

The woman queried, "Can I get you a cocktail to start?"

But Amanda shook her head commenting,"No, thank you. Just water for right now until my friend arrives."

The woman stated putting down menus, "My name is Diana. Please let me know when you're ready to order."

Amanda thanked her as the woman left.

Fifteen minutes later Lee arrived and Amanda spotting him, signaled him to the table.

But as he came toward the table he had a strange look on his face and she asked, "Hi. What's wrong?"

Sitting down he stated, "Uh, Joe...I just now saw him coming in with someone. Did you know he was in town?"

Amanda nodded slowly and commented, "Yeah. That's what I wanted to talk to you about. He-He called last night and asked if I could have lunch with him. I told him I'd have to check my sched-"

Just then she saw her ex-husband along with a woman coming toward them and thought, Maybe this is what, or rather who he wanted to talk about?

She rose giving him a hug remarking, "Hi, Joe..."

Clearing her throat she answered gesturing to Lee, "You remember Lee Stetson?"

The two men shook hands and Joe replied gesturing to the woman, "Um, this is Carrie."

Joe then gestured to Amanda responding, "This is my ex-wife Amanda..."

As she and Amanda shook hands and Carrie nodded to Lee Joe answered, "When I didn't hear back from you this morning I thought I should wait until the weekend, but then I saw you here and well..."

Amanda shook her head commenting, "I'm so sorry I didn't call back but I hadn't had a chance to check my calendar but I will soon, all right?"

Lee suddenly felt as uncomfortable as Carrie did for obvious reasons!

Carrie looking at her watch responded, "Joe, I'm gonna have to take a raincheck on lunch after all. I've gotta get back to work, okay?"

Joe was lost in thought as he looked at both Lee and Amanda and then snapping out of it replied quickly, "Oh, sure...Let me walk you out-"

But Lee answered, "Uh, wait! I've gotta get going myself. I'll walk her out on the way to my car."

Looking at Amanda he responded, "I'll see you later."

Amanda helplessly commented with a smile, "Right... Bye, bye."

Nodding to Carrie she replied, "It was nice meeting you, Carrie."

Carrie smiled back stating, "Likewise. Joe, I'll call you later."

The two left and Joe sat across from Amanda and shook his head commenting, "I'm sorry if I interrupted something here."

Amanda quickly answered, "N-No, you didn't. We were just-"

She sighed and remarked softly, "Well... I guess now is as good a time as any to talk, huh?"

Joe nodded to her and replied, "Yeah..."

As they sat there they decided to go ahead and order lunch, wondering just how much more awkwardness there could be to add to the situation!

And as Lee drove back to the Agency he thought, Why does it feel like my nightmare is coming true?

Shaking his head he muttered, "I hope you set him straight about us, Amanda. But there's gotta be another reason this guy's back other than the kids, right? Maybe it's this woman, Carrie?"

Shrugging he thought, It doesn't matter. It shouldn't. Amanda and I love each other and that's that! She'll tell me about it when she gets back from lunch.

Arriving at the bullpen he asked Francine, "Is the deli guy still here? I'm gonna need a sandwich after all..."

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Changes

Chapter 6

Amanda came back from lunch entering the "Q" Bureau and noticing it was empty put her purse away in her drawer and went back to working on her files.

Lee's phone rang and she went to pick it up stating, "Hello?"

Billy remarked, "Oh, Amanda...Lee still isn't back from lunch? I thought you two left together?"

Thinking quickly Amanda nodded commenting, "Oh yes, Sir. We did, but he...had a call from a contact and went to meet with him. I don't know when-"

Lee walked in just then with a look Amanda couldn't decipher at the moment and replied, "Oh, Sir? He just this minute came in. Hold on."

As Lee took the phone from her he answered to her, "Francine needs you downstairs. Something to clear up on one of the files you finished..."

Amanda nodded and shrugging stated, "See you later."

Lee gave a slight wave as she left.

As Amanda went downstairs she asked Mrs. Marston, "Is Mr. Stetson all right? I mean I usually know when something's bothering him, but right now-"

Mrs. Marston shrugged commenting, "Maybe it was something he ate. The deli down the street isn't always the best if you're in a hurry..."

Remembering the "lunch" they were supposed to have, she winced slightly and remarked, "Thank you. Hopefully, he'll feel better soon."

Getting into the elevator to head down to Francine Amanda thought sadly, Darn it, Joe! Why did you have to be there today?!

Moments later as she stepped off the elevator Francine met her and taking her by the arm stated, "We need to talk."

Leading her into the conference room and closing the door she pulled out a chair putting Amanda in it and sighed answering, "Okay. Lee just came back from lunch looking like a kicked puppy. I assumed you were going to lunch together. Did you two argue again?"

Amanda gasped and shaking her head replied, "No! And I'm sorry but this is really none of your business, Francine! Where do you get off-"

Francine chuckled and responded, "Oh, c'mon! Anyone that knows you two here knows that you're a bit more than friends now. Am I wrong or what?"

Amanda sighed answering, "So, big deal. Lee and I are partners who eat lunch together. Is there a specific law that says we can't?"

Francine sat down in the chair near her and commented, "Okay, then. Who or what happened to derail your"cozy" lunch?"

Amanda shook her head remarking, "It wasn't "cozy" as you put it. And it was my ex-husband who showed up with a friend of his...a woman friend-"

Francine shook her head giving a low whistle and replying, "Oh, boy! How sticky did it get?"

Amanda protested vehemently telling her, "It's not what you think, Francine!"

Francine winced answering, "That bad, huh?"

Amanda couldn't believe this line of questioning and stated, "You know, Perry Mason didn't question people this way! What's with you?"

Francine put a hand on her arm and remarked softly, "Because I've been there. You're supposedly with someone new and an ex pops up with also a new one and neither of you have explained the relationships yet to the new partners as it were. Am I correct?"

Amanda answered, "I told Lee about Joe being in town just before he showed up-"

Francine let out a howl and Amanda shushed her replying, "I didn't know Joe was going to be there! Honest!"

Francine sighed and shrugged commenting, "So... What now?"

Amanda shrugged answering softly, "I don't know. Joe and I needed to talk anyway but like I said, it's not what you think. Thank you for looking out for me but I really think I should talk to Lee now, all right?"

Francine nodded slowly and got up commenting, "Okay. I'm just concerned since it seems you've only been with your ex and now Lee, presumably. Oh, wait. That guy you were with when you met Lee. What was his name?"

Amanda stated as she got up sighing, "Dean. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go upstairs..."

As she got to the door she turned back to Francine responding, "I trust we won't have to talk about this ever again?"

Francine shrugged evenly stating, "It's forgotten. Don't worry about it."

Amanda nodded replying, "Thank you. And I know you were coming from a good place with our talk, but everything will be all right..."

As she left Francine shook her head thinking, Will it?

Coming out of the conference room and going back to her desk she sighed as she worried about Lee. What was he even thinking about being with a housewife? That wasn't the Lee she remembered from the old days. It almost seemed as if he was a different person since meeting Amanda King...

Sitting down at her desk she shrugged thinking, Oh, well. Not my problem now. Let them work it out...

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Changes

Chapter 7

Amanda came back into the "Q" as Lee was hanging up the phone.

Locking the door Amanda remarked, "We need to talk..."

Lee sighed and nodded commenting, "Yeah, I think we do. Um, I think maybe we should hold off on this whole thing until we figure out how to deal with it."

Amanda was stymied and asked, "Hold off? What are you talking about? And deal with what?"

Lee shook his head and replied, "The whole engagement thing. It's obvious you still have ties to Joe. I-I love you! Truly I do, but I honestly don't know how I thought I could fit into your world with all that you have going on there."

Amanda suddenly felt as if her world was coming apart as she stared at the man she loved and thought she knew and queried, "Please tell me you're not ending this...Ending us?"

Now it was Lee's turn to be surprised!

He gazed at her and shook his head vehemently then stating with a hand up, "N-No! No no, Honey! That's not what I'm saying at all here! I just mean we should take a breath and..."

Amanda noticed the uncertainty in his eyes and went over to him.

Moving him back slightly in his chair she went to sit on his lap and cupping his face gave him a tender kiss and stated gently, "Lee Stetson...You are the most wonderful man in the world and I couldn't be happier knowing that you want to marry me! Now... The only tie I have to Joe King my ex-husband-emphasis on the term "Ex"-are our sons, Phillip and Jamie! I was just now talking to him about you and I being engaged and how I was going to talk to him later about it, anyway."

Sighing she continued responding, "I never got around to telling you this because we weren't in the place then that we are now. You see, when you and I helped Joe through that Estoccia mess he and I went to Dooley's- as you know- for a talk. Yes he did ask me if I wanted to go back to being with him, but I told him no. That I wanted to go forward because in my heart, you were there already and there was no denying it any more even though we hadn't gotten to that point yet. Besides, I don't know exactly when you had broken it off with Leslie but that kinda told me what I needed to know and I was willing to wait as long as necessary until you were ready to come to me. Do you understand it a little better now?"

Lee sighed and shaking his head replied, "You must think I'm a total idiot...I'm-I'm sorry, Honey. I dunno what I was thinking here. You know, now would be a good time to head for the hills."

Amanda smiled answering with a shake to her head, "Nope. Not without my partner. I believe the term is 'Til death do us part'?"

Lee swallowed hard and incredulous asked slowly, "You...You're serious?"

Amanda lightly brushed the hair away from Lee's forehead stating softly, "I will if you will."

Lee knew from the look in her eyes that she meant every word and taking a deep breath let it out slowly and nodded querying, "O-Okay, then. So, how do we proceed?"

Kissing him soundly Amanda reached for the phone and dialing her number responded, "Like this..."

When Dotty answered Amanda commented, "Hello, Mother? Hi. Listen, we have enough pot roast for an extra guest tonight, right?"

Chuckling at her mother's enthused response Amanda replied nodding, "Yes! How did you know?"

As her mother went on Amanda finally put up a hand remarking, "Okay, Mother! Yes, I got it...All right...Well, as soon as we finish up our editing."

She then sighed and looking at Lee shook her head answering, "Oh, don't be silly! We wouldn't have dinner that late...Um, I dunno. Six thirty all right?"

Lee nodded his head and Amanda stated, "Yes, okay. We'll see you then, Mother...Bye, bye."

Hanging up the phone Amanda shrugged and commented, "Well, that was easy."

Lee making a face asked, "For who? I've had better negotiations with my contacts to get what I want!"

Amanda shook her head smiling as she got up from his lap answering, "Oh, you! It's gonna be fine. Relax, okay? Besides, she already likes you. It'll be a breeze..."

As Lee watched her go back to her desk he thought, Sure, score one for her mother. Now as for the boys...

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Changes

Chapter 8

Lee parked at the curb and getting the bag he brought along, got out of his car.

Lee told Amanda he had to run an errand before coming to dinner so he'd be right behind her.

He also had to shower and change anyway, using the time then also to calm his nerves.

He knew her mother somewhat but it was the boys he'd been worried about since Amanda had set up the dinner.

He remembered standing in the video store looking at all the movies he thought boys of their age might like, thinking they might enjoy watching something after dinner.

Walking up to the door he winced and shaking his head went back to the car to get the flowers.

Phillip and Jamie had been watching him from the den window and yelled to Amanda, "Mom! He's here...We think."

Amanda puzzled by their comment went to the door and opening it shook her head as Lee came to the door laden with the bag and queried softly, "What are you doing? I told you that you didn't have to bring anything-"

Giving her a sidelong glance he asided, "These aren't for you..."

As Amanda showed him in he gave the flowers to Dotty stating, "Hello, Mrs. West. Thought these might look good for the table tonight."

Dotty smiled warmly taking them from him and answered, "Oh, my! Of course they will. Come in."

The boys came out of the den and Amanda went to stand behind them and commented, "These are our boys. Phillip and Jamie."

To the boys she remarked, "This is Mr. Stetson, Fellas. Say hello."

As Lee smiled and shook hand with them he replied warmly, "Hi, Guys. Call me Lee, please."

Dotty then answered to him, "And you call me Dotty, all right?"

Then she stated, "Well, shall we all head to the dining room? Everything's ready..."

When the boys went to sit down Lee cleared his throat as if to tell them something.

From the look in his eyes they were aware that he was hinting at something by gesturing to the other chairs.

The two sighed realizing they should then help their mother and grandmother by seating them.

Amanda smiled as she was seated by Jamie stating, "Thank you, Sweetheart. That was very nice."

Dotty mimicked the same to Phillip answering, "My, what a gentleman! Thank you, Darling."

Lee winking at the boys commented looking at the food, "It looks delicious, Mrs.-um...Dotty. Thank you."

Dotty smiled and answered, "Well, it's nothing special. We have it at least two times a week-"

Jamie chimed in, "Yeah! Unless Mom's late with work and then we have pizza or Quickie Chick. Right, Grandma?"

Dotty admonished her grandson gently stating, "Jamie, continue eating and don't interrupt. It isn't polite, Dear."

Amanda nodded and replied, "Your grandmother's right, Honey. Uh, Lee. The other item you brought with you in the bag. May I ask what it was?"

Lee smiled looking at the boys and commenting, "Oh, it was a movie I thought they'd get a kick out of...You fellas heard of the "Transformers" movie, right?"

Phillip and Jamie were excited until Lee mentioned the name and Phillip answered, "Well, our friend's dad rented it the other night and we watched it already with him...Sorry, Lee."

Jamie nodded and responded seeing the crestfallen look in Lee's eyes, "B-But we'll watch it again if you want. Honest. It was a good movie..."

But Lee knew they'd be bored stiff and shrugged offhandedly, "Ahh...It's okay, Fellas. Tell you what. The next time I come by, I'll take you to the video store and we'll pick something we all haven't seen, all right?"

Phillip studied Lee's face asking, "Are you sure? Like we wouldn't have to see "Sound Of Music" Or "Gone Out The Window" again?"

Dotty and Amanda chortled as Dotty commented, "Th-That's "Gone With The Wind", Dear! And no, we wouldn't want you to hurt yourselves having to watch those again!"

Amanda shook her head responding, "C'mon. Guys! It's not that bad! So, I've seen "The Sound Of Music" seven times. I don't have to see it again!"

Jamie groaned answering, "No! Because you know all the songs by heart!"

Phillip stating to Lee, "It's not bad, until she starts singing, "You Are Sixteen, I Am Seventeen". Who cares?! "

Jamie nodding remarked, "Right! And "Climb Every Mountain"? What does "ford every stream even mean?"

The three adults laughed as Lee stated, "Well, I guess you'll have to look it up in the dictionary or...watch it again to get the meaning of it, right?"

The boys groaned and Phillip responded, "Oh, man! You're as bad as they are!"

Amanda looked at both boys and replied, "All right! Just finish your dinner and maybe we'll play Monopoly when you're done, okay?"

Phillip smiled and remarked, "Sure. Because you still owe me five hundred dollars from the last game we played, Mom!"

Jamie added, "Yeah! And you owe me three hundred and fifty for Boardwalk alone!"

Lee smirked at Amanda stating, "You forgot about getting five hundred for Free Parking?"

Amanda shook her head and replied, "That isn't in the rules..."

So then it was a full scale discussion on how to play, but Lee didn't care. He was having a good time anyway with this family and hoped it would continue for the rest of their lives as he felt they had all the time in the world as long as he and Amanda were together...

The End


End file.
